


witching hour

by cadaeic



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Preteencast?, Teencast, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadaeic/pseuds/cadaeic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two preteen witches hang out at the park</p>
            </blockquote>





	witching hour

 

The perfect hour for witching, contrary to popular belief, was not midnight. It was a pretty witchy hour though, with the moon hanging overhead and the stars winking in tune to their secrets. Most new witches make the mistake of only witching at this time.

In fact, a true, proper witch takes all the hours of the day and makes them their witch.

The two hanging out in the park by the school weren’t quite proper witches yet. They didn’t even look the part, with scuffed sneakers and crumpled uniforms thrown on hastily that morning. When they were older and seniors, when they could wear whatever they wanted, they were going to look a whole lot more magical and dark.

And goth.

Nilesy’s glasses was set askew on his face, giving him the faintest impression of a disgruntled Harry Potter as he stared at the contents of his bucket. It was a very lovely bucket that his mother had given him, and he was determined not to lose it.

“Does Lyndon actually like being in there?” Lomadia asked. She was leaning back on the bench they were sitting on, attempting to comb out the twigs that had made their way into her tangled blonde hair. She had said before that she thought it was birds.

Nilesy reached into the bucket and gave the tiny black ball of fluff a few soft pats. It mewed in response. “He loves it! It’s like the most fashionable way for a familiar to travel, you know.”

Lomadia shrugged. One day, she was going to get an owl. She had attempted to hatch chicken eggs straight from the fridge before, which caused quite a bit of angst when it had broken apart in her school bag. Anyone who mentioned the incident was likely to be punched by her, though.

Even Nilesy hadn’t been safe from the wrath of Lomadia!

He tickled the tiny kitten on the belly some more. “Are we gonna do any spells today?” he asked.

“Got homework.” Lomadia had managed to tease out a stick and was inspecting it. It was far too small to be a proper witchy wand, but it split in two at the end and just looked plain interesting. The contents of a witch’s pockets were required to be interesting, so Lomadia stuck it in her pocket. “Trig. Didn’t do the last one because we were spellin’ Sjin that night, but Mr. Kirin wasn’t that impressed.”

“He should understand, though!”

“Didn’t tell him, didn’t I?”

There were rumours that two of the teachers at school had dabbled in magic. Nilesy and Lomadia had narrowed it down to the smiling Mr. Ridge who taught English and the more serious Mr. Kirin, but they were a bit scared to ask about it.

Adults were scary.

Really, just about anybody who was older than them was quite scary.

Nilesy was about to comment on this when he had a witchy premonition. This premonition consisted of him looking up from his cat and seeing two senior students approach them. He clutched the bucket tightly, recognising who those two were. He used the worst word he could think of.

“Frick!”

Technically, these two were in the grade above them, so they weren’t quite seniors. They were, however, bad news. They weren’t as bad news as some other people like Sips and Sjin (who bullied Nilesy), or Sjin and Lalna (who bullied the witches), or really just Sjin in general.

Man, frick Sjin.

“Let’s vanish,” Nilesy whispered to Lomadia. “Vamoose!” He looked back down at the bucket and petted the kitten, who was absolutely oblivious to everything.

“Stop being such a big baby,” Lomadia said back, not even bothering to whisper. “If they do anything, I’ll hit them. You know I can.”

“They might hit back, though!”

The path from the school to the main road wound past the bench the witches were sitting on. All of their other hangouts, like the rooftop of the school or the top of the old oak tree, were unavailable due to tyrant parents. This bench was just a temporary spot, but right now it was the worst.

“Hello! What are you two witches up to?”

Nilesy looked up from his bucket to see the beaming face of one Alex Parvis. Behind him was his friend and babysitter, William Strife. He looked like he was trying his hardest to not be a part of this, but was clearly failing miserably. With all the gravitas a thirteen year old could muster up, Nilesy puffed out his chest and said “None of your business!”

He looked beside him to see if Lomadia was clapping at this act of bravery. She was just looking at him as if he was an idiot.

“It is my business, though,” Parv said. “Everything is the Parvinator’s business!”

The witches had heard of ‘the Parvinator’ when they saw him dunk their classmates’ heads into toilets. Well, Nilesy had, and against his better judgement he had crept up to the stall next to them and overheard them.

Parv was witch hunting.

There were rumours of witches in this school, but Nilesy and Lomadia had taken great pains to cover their tracks. They had no idea why Parv wanted witches, but they weren’t going to let him find them!

Even if it looked like he just did!

“So these are the so-called witches?” Strife had his arms folded and was looking down at the two witches. “What do you even do, anyway?”

Nilesy gulped. "We can have your guts for garters?"

This elicited a facepalm from Lomadia. "That's pirates, Nilesy."

"Why can't we be witchpirates?"

"That's a book series, Nilesy."

"Actually," said Parv, "that's Vampirates." Everyone looked at him, and he scowled. "It's about vampires! Bloody stuff!"

"I wasn't aware you were literate," Strife deadpanned.

"I read!”

“You had me write a summary of Lord of the Flies for you, and then you didn’t even read that and bombed the test, you idiot!”

As the two argued, Nilesy looked around for a way out. He tried to nudge Lomadia, but she wasn’t there anymore.

She was standing up and her fists were clenched. “Piss off,” she said.

Strife turned away from Parv. “Or what?” he said. “You’ll cast a-” here, he made airquotes with his fingers, “curse on us?”

Lomadia punched him.

What happened next was a bit of a blur. Parv leapt onto Lomadia, yelling a battle cry, and was hit in the chest for it. Strife had been knocked to the ground and was trying to get away, but then Nilesy, feeling the rush of adrenaline, tried to hit him with his bucket. He only got Strife’s shoulder before realising that Lyndon was still in the bucket, and so he spent the next few minutes curled up on the grass, sobbing apologies into the furry black ball of fluff that was mewing in abject confusion.

When Nilesy finally looked up, he saw Parv sitting on the ground, doubled over and holding his nose. Strife was just lying there groaning, and Lomadia was sitting on the bench. She had a black eye, but she was looking mighty pleased with herself.

“And this is why you don’t mess with witches!” she said.

Parv looked up. His nose was bleeding. “I just wanted to prove to Strife that magic was real!” he said, sounding distinctly nasal. He opened his mouth and licked at the blood, and grinned. “Tasty!”

“You’re sick, Parvis,” moaned Strife. He was sitting up now.

“If you just wanted to show him some magic, why didn’t you just ask?” Lomadia was looking rather incredulous now. “You flippin’ idiots!”

Parv was still licking the blood from his nose. “I did show him some, but he’s still in denial!”

“Wait a second,” Nilesy said. “You do magic?”

“Well, yeah. Not witchy stuff though, that stuff’s lame, but I showed him my juju and he laughed!” Parv pouted at this.

“Because magic isn’t real, Parv!”

Lomadia sighed. “Get up, you two,” she said. “We’ll show you some real magic.”

“We?” Nilesy stared at Lomadia. “But they just tried to-”

“They’re idiots, but Parv could be a useful ally. And Strife’s smart, so maybe we could ask for his class notes?”

Strife protested at this, but shut up when Lomadia glared at him.

Parv was up now, and he helped Strife to his feet. “What kind of real magic?” he asked. “The kind to explode people’s eyeballs?!”

“The kind,” Lomadia said, “to mess with Sjin and Lalna.”

Parv’s eyes grew wide. He said a word that neither of the witches had ever heard before, and that Nilesy would later get into so much trouble for repeating.

Before that, though, they were off to the secret witchery place behind the playground to cast strange magics and to have a great time doing so. It was only four o’clock, but that was the perfect time to cast curses.

Because any time was.

Especially if you had a cat.

 


End file.
